Naruto Inuzuka
by DarkNinja45
Summary: What would happen if Naruto actually had a kekkei genkai in his family and was raised by the Inuzuka clan themselves . Could things possible been different. Let's found out .
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Inuzuka : Chapter 1

How it all started

It was a dark night on October 10th in Konoha. Many surviving people depressed and sadden about their love ones who died in the nine tails [kyuubi] attack. Over hundreds of people died , thousands injured (physically), and millions injured (mentally). But here lays a young man with blond hair with a young woman with blood red hair . Both looks to be on their last and final breathe . " Kushina is there any last words you have for our son naruto." said the young man looking at a little new born baby with some kind of seal on his tummy . "Naruto make sure you eats lots of food to grow big and strong ,but not too much food okay. Don't be a picky person and make sure you bathe everyday too...And make lots of friends...not too many just a few...ones you can have faith in and trust with your heart... I wasn't very good at it , but make sure to keep up with your ninjutsu and school work okay... Remember everyone has strengths and weaknesses ... so don't get to upset if you have a tough time on something ... also always respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the academy ...okay... oh and before I forget ... It's about the Three Prohibition for shinobis...Be extra carefulnto who you lend money too...remember to save some of your money you earn on missions...Oh and no drinking until twenty ...Too much can ruin your health... make sure t-to stay clear of your god father Jiraiya ...H-he can be much of a perv...Don't get attach to bad women ...Im a woman myself so...I dont know much about this...all I can say is ... find a girl who makes yoy happy and ... make feel nice and at ease...a-and...oooh...there sooo much I want to tell you but not enough time...I-I will alway love you Naruto no matter what...sorry Minato I took up your time ..."said Kushina with tears in her eyes. " It's okay ... you took the words right out my mouth...Naruto grow to be a strong shinobi no matter how difficult life is going to be for you ... stay loyal to your village ...okay … my ... son."said Minato as he sealed to kyuubi chakra into Naruto.

As Minato finish him and Kushina say one last thing before they die "Naruto we love you." as they die Naruto begans to if he already know he lost his parents .

As Naruto sat there and cried ,another group of ninjas was looking for them .

* In the end of the forest *

A group of ninja was trying to find Minato and Kushina as quickly as they could . They spent hours searching for them . As they was searching they heard lots of explosions "I think it's coming from over here " said one of ninjas who had a weasel anbu mask on . It took three hours to make it to the site , when they got there it was nothing they thought they would never in their life as a ninja see what they saw .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey lady and gents any way hope you enjoy chp 2

Hidden Secrets Chp2 : Hidden power with-in

"THEY'RE OVER HERE !" yelled a anbu wearing a wolf mask . A man with black jumpsuit on with a black matching hat , who looks to be in his mid 50's or late 50's , and a man with long white spikey hair who looks to be in his late 30 's appeared on the scene .With the two dead bodies who seem to be Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. " It appears that our fourth hokage and Kushina scarifice their in order to protect their beloved son" said the old man. "So what we do now Saratobi sensei .You know about Naruto" said the white hair man . " Everyone can go back home . I want Jiraiya , Kakashi , Haishi , Fugaku , Shikaku , and the rest of the clans head to meet me in my office _**NOW**_ " said Saratobi the third Hokage of the hidden leaf .

 ***few minutes later** *

After everyone is in the meeting room Saratobi started . " Okay everyone today have been a rough day as you know what happen" said Saratobi . "You say that again." said a young woman with brown spikey hair that stop at her mid bac , also she had two red fangs on her cheeks symbolizing the Inuzuka clan . "Yep your right Tsume what a drag this was ." said a man with a pineapple ponytail with noticeable scars on his face . "Let's get back the point why we're here can we ." said with a ninja mask on and spikey silver hair that stayed to the right , also he had his right eye cover by his ninja handband . " As I was saying before , today was tough we lost many people , many important people ." said Saratobi . " Where are you going with this lord Saratobi ." said a man who looks to be a hyuuga head Haishi . "As you all know the fourth left with his wife who was giving birth to a new born boy ." said Saratobi and as if on cue a baby could be heard crying . "Who is that ." said the brown hair woman , " This is Naruto Tsume Minato son and ..." before Saratobi could finish he was interruted by Jiraiya ( _who came out of who knows where_ ) . " Minato seal the nine tails inside Naruto to protect the village from and more destructions , so he's the nine tails jailer ." Everyone could be seen shocked at what they just heard . "So where Minato sensei ." said a worried Kakashi , "Kakashi I'm sorry but h-he's gone him and Kushina died trying to protect Naruto , and defeat the nine tails ." said a sadden Saratobi with his head down . " No h-he can't be dead he can't damn !" a sadden Tsume said shocked what she was hearing . Her friend since they were in the academy was gone . " Im sorry there was nothing we could have done" Saratobi was just as depress as them at what happen _'How coulde such_ _a_ _strong man and konoichi die in just_ _a_ _sudden situation_ . _Uhh Minato_ , _Kushina watch over Naruto and hope he become_ _a_ _strong shinobi_ . ' thought the previous hokage as he thought of a way he could spear Naruto most of the trouble he's going to have to deal with in life as he get older . "Listen up one of you can take Naruto in and raise him do not tell him any of his parents until he is 17 years of age . **UNDERSTAND** ." everyone nodded . Saratobi look at Haishi and Tsume , Kakashi and said " As it said you three was very close to Minato and Kushina is one of you up for taking Naruto in as your own".Haishi and Kakashi thought about it for a bit before they could speak they was beat to it by Tsume who said "I'll take him in after all the things Minato did for me I own him this and plus me , Kushina , and Minato been friends since the academy I mean anything for a friend right ." she said the last part a little sadistic , but she managed to hide it , along with holding back tears . " Is there any objections…no…then it's said that from this day Naruto Namikaze is now , Naruto Inuzuka and if any of you tell any one or him about the tail beast inside him then you will be punished for tell an _**S-rank**_ secret understood ." saying the last with a little killer instincts Saratobi gave Naruto to Tsume and dismiss them to their home .

 ***Inuzuka compound***

As Tsume made her way to her home in the compound her six year daughter Hana Inuzuka met her half way. Hana had long brown hair unlike her mother hers was straight and stop mid back . She also had two red fangs one on each cheek . "Mommy what 's that ?" she asked pointing at the bundle of cloth . Tsume said back to her daughter " I'll tell you later tell everyone to meet in the meeting room in 5 minutes okay sweetheart . " Hana does what here mother says and run off to tell everyone what she said . After she see Hana leave Tsume continues her walk home .

As she gets home she see her month year old son Kiba . Kiba was asleep in his cradle , Tsume looks down at Naruto to sleep he sound asleep also . So Tsume set Naruto down in the cradle with Kiba so he could sleep peacefully . As she set Naruto in the cradle she see that Naruto and Kiba give a faint smile to each other before going completely asleep . When Tsume see this she think to herself ' looks like _these_ two trouble makers are going to have a lot of fun with each other in the future . Let me just make sure to stay out of the way so I won't end up in their mess .' With that thought she leave to go to the meeting hall .

 ***At the Meeting** **Hall***

At the meeting hall which is located not that far from the main house . " I brought you all here to discuss an important matter . As you all don't know this but fourth hokage has past ." there was a loud gasp here as everyone was shocked , that their strongest hokage was now dead . "How could that be , he's was the strongest hokage we ever had . HOW IN THE HELL IS HE DEAD !" said a shock/angered Inuzuka . After that comment everyone started to rally up with questions and comments about what they just heard about the fourth hokage . "EVERYONE WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP !" yelled a very annoyed Tsume to get everyone attention . "Now as I was saying before the fourth died his wife Kushina gave birth to a boy named Naruto Namikaze , but lord Saratobi entrusted the Inuzuka clan to protect and take care of him like one of our own . _Understand_ ." everyone nodded and continued to listen " Also what Im about to tell you is a S ranked secret understand if you tell anyone you will be punished with death _and_ with no hesitation ." Tsume said dead on serious as she continued . " The fourth sealed the nine tails into Naruto to protect everyone in the village so to me Naruto is a hero ... but if any of you try and harm him _I_ _personally_ will under any circumstances and hesitation _kill you_ . **_Understand."_** Tsume could see that everyone was in deep thought about what they just heard about the fourth being dead and Naruto having the demon fox in him . At first Tsume was a little nervous they wouldn't accept him in the clan ,but after what she heard next wash away all nervousness . "We be glad to accept Naruto in our clan but shouldn't his last name be changed to not raise any suspicions " said one of the clan council members . "Oh yeah I almost forgot Naruto last name will be Inuzuka until he choose to change when he's 17 that when he can be told the truth . " With that the meeting was over everyone started hiding home to rest . Luckily the compound wasn't damaged in the attack .

 ***** **Back at the Tsume house***

As Tsume got home she saw Hana rocking the cradle Naruto and Kiba was in back and forth . After Tsume close the door did Hana realise someone walked in "Oh hello mother how was the meeting " Tsume answered " I thought you was there ? " Tsume was a little confused why her daughter was asking this if she was at the meeting . " oh I left early to see baby Naruto . He's _**so**_ adorable ." Hana said as she look over to see Naruto and kiba some what play fight . "Mom does this mean I have to baby brothers ?" said a very excited Hana knowing she while havento baby siblings _**(even** **if** **their a** **boy)**_ was like a dream come true . " Yep Naruto Inuzuka is your new baby brother ." what happen next Tsume was taken back by at her daughter reaction , instead of squealing like the little kid she was ... she _fainted_ out of pure excitement . " Uuuh this is going to be one hell of a pain dealing with these three **_especially_** dealing with _these_ two trouble makers " said Tsume as she look over at Naruto and Kiba who was still play fighting . ' _Minato watch over Naruto as he's grows_ _into a_ _strong shinobi will ya bud_ . '

 **THX FOR READING DONT FORGET TO REVIEW ALSO NEXT CHAPTER IS A TIME SKIP PLUS I WAS WONDERING WHAT TWO NEW ABILITIES (BESIDES THE KEKKEI GENKAI) HERE WHAT I GOT :**

 **INFERNO STYLE**

 **WIND STYLE : GRAVITY PUSH**

 **LIGHTNING STYLE : LIGHTNING COMET**

 **WELL SEE YA**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N _HEY LADIES AND GENTS WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF NARUTO INUZUKA HOPE YOU ENJOY SORRY IT TOOK TO LONG BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY ANY WAY ON TO THE STORY OH WAIT . IMMA TRY AND MAKE THE STORY LONGER SINCE I GOT FEEDBACK ON CHAPTER ONE THAT MY STORY WAS TOO SHORT ... ANY WAY ENJOY_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : EVEN THOUGH I WISH I COULD ... I DONT OWN NARUTO ORCHARACTERS_**

Naruto Inuzuka chapter 3 :New friends

"MAN BEAST CLONE !" yelled two little six year old boys . One had brown messy hair , oxyn eyes but instead of real pupils he had slits eyes , with two red fangs on his cheeks , wearing a gray t-shirt with black shorts , and blue ninja sandals . The other boy had medium dark blond hair , like the other boy slit eyes but he had deep blue slit eyes , with red fangs on his cheeks also ,wearing a black sleeveless shirt , with dark blue shorts , and black ninja sandals.

Each had a dog with them , the brown hair boy had a white puppy with black spots on each ear tip and on it tail tip ,his name was Akamaru . The blond hair boy had a black and white woolie siberain husty puppy . It face was white with a black coat on top but white at bottom , he a had bright blue eyes , his name was Akihiro .

As their both yelled "MAN BEAST CLONE !" each pup turn into a clone of their master . Both yelled the same thing again as if reading each other minds "FANG OVER FANG !" As they yelled they _both_ started turning as if a cyclone , as they used tthe wind to surround their launch into each other .As they crash together they fell apart , turning the dogs back to normal . " Your pretty good Kiba ... buuut not as good as me ." said the blond boy giving a foxy grin showing off razor sharp canine teeth . " No way Im way better than you Naruto ." said the boy called Kiba grinning to showing off razor sharp teeth also ."Say the guy who got defeated over _twelve times_ ."said Naruto ."S-shut up you ." said an embarrassed Kiba . "Guys lunch is ready ." both boys look near the back door to see Hana standing in the doorway . "Guest that a way out from another butt kicking huh ." mocked Naruto "Shut up you know I totally won this round right Akamaru ." said Kiba as his canine partner Akamaru yep in agreement . "Nun-uh me and Akihiro totally won right boy ." said Naruto as his canine partner Akihiro yep in his agreement also . The two boys growled at each other as did the pups . After getting tired of them glare at each other Hana spoke once again " _Come on_ ! lunch is ready ." Feeling the killer instincts coming from her the two boy rush inside to eat lunch .

* * *

 ** _*A few minutes after lunch*_**

"That was goood ." said Kiba and Naruto as they rubbed their fulled stomachs . "Okay back to training" they both said as they rush back to the training ground . "Hehe they act as if they're twins " said Hana "Yep yet they be at each other thoats all day ." said Tsume as she and Hana finish cleaning the kitchen . "Hey how about Itake them to the park since you got a mission today Im sure love it . " said Hana and as if on cue both boys brust through the door yelling"WE'LL LOVE TO GO TO THE PARK !...HEY STOP COPYING ME ... I MEAN IT STOP IT'S ANNOYING...QUIT IT …THAT 'S IT NOW YOU DONE IT!" As they began wrestling trying strangle each other . "That it stop you two (they stop to look at Tsume _**[meaning Naruto and Kiba had their hands still around each other necks]**_ ) Now listen up I got an important mission to go to and will be gone for two weeks so Hana is in charge . **_understand_**." The two boys nodded and then looked a Hana asking "So when are we going to the park big sis ? _**GRRRR STOP COPYING ME PUNK GRRR YOU DID IT AGAIN STOOOOP"**_ as the two was about to punch each other in the face Tsume grab the two by the shirt saying " _If I hear that any of you cause problems you'll both do all the worst chores possible **got it ya brats**_ " ending with some killer instincts coming off her the two boys nodded quickly frightened at what she just said . As Tsume put the boys down they ran straight for Hana hiding behind her . "Ok see you when I get back and if I hear you'd been good I might have a treat for ya . Bye ." As Tsume walked out the door ready to go on her mission she could hear the both excitedly cheer from the kitchen . _' those brats could be a pain in the ass some ... well most of the time but their still my little pups."_

"So when are we going to the park?" Asked a very excited naruto . " let me get done here and while go okay ." "Sweet we're going to have so much fun , hey kiba you think we'll see shikamaru and choji there" ask again naruto as he dragged kiba out of the kitchen and into their room to get ready to go too the park . "I dont maybe " said kiba as he released himself from naruto grip . Shikamaru and choji are friends of naruto ,and kiba they meet when they we're three at the park . Shikamaru is the son of the head of the Nara clan , he pretty much lazy most of the time but under all that laziness is an intelligent boy . Choji is the son of the head of the Akimichi clan , yes he's a little over weight but he's still a fun person thlo be around . As they finally got finish dressing they ready out their room to meet Hana in the family room . Naruto had on a black sleeveless hooded jacket , open showing a black mesh net shirt underneath dark gray shorts with black ninja sandals . Kiba had a gray short sleeves hoodie with fur on the hood , a tan sleeveless shirt underneath, black pants , and blue ninja sandals . "You guys ready ." Asked Hana already knowing the answer "YEAH" cheered both bous as they walked to the park .

* * *

 _ ***At the park***_

When they made it at the park they saw shishikamaru and his father with choji and his father . "Hey ya guys ."said kiba as he and naruto ran over to them . "Nice see ya again captain lazy pants , and captain munchy ." said naruto saying their nickname he gave them last year . "Oh is it isn't dog boy and wolfy boy good to see you too " said shikamaru as he turned around to see his two best friends .

"How things been we haven't seen each other in like a year " said choji as he pulled out four bags of chip and gave one to each boy . "Same-o-same-o really living training…wait a minute kiba and I made this crazy new jutsu a couple of months ago it's really awesome we call it ' GIGANTIC DUEL PIERCING FANG' it's when me and kiba combine both of our perfect sync jut- " naruto was quickly xut off by the two shocked boy looking at them in bewilderment "WOAH YOU GUY LEARN THE PERFECT SYNC JUTSU WE THOUGHT ONLY KAGE LEVEL NINJAS CAN ONLY DO THAT MOVE " said both boy as naruto and kiba gave them their signature foxy grin and said " what you think we did a that time . We trained our as-we mean butts off to get strong " the boys said grinning wider .

"Hey wait I never got to finish what I was saying" said naruto . "Oh sorry naruto continue" said both choji and shikamaru as they finish listening to what their new jutsu does " anyway as I was saying we tranform into perfect sync then we both do the duel piercing fang hahaha isn't it cool right " said naruto getting all excited .

"Sound like a pretty good jutsu to me , but answer me a question real qiuck you two Tsume knows about this _secret jutsu_ of yours right _naruto and kiba_ ." Said a man with dark blond hair in a high pony tail wearing the normal jonin outfit . "O-o-of c-c-course w-w-why w-w-wouldn't she hehehe " said the two boy nervously as they had a rough experience with the head Yamanaka when they were younger .

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK (last year )**_

 _As naruto and kiba was at home training as always Tsume came to check up on them making sure they don't go overboard ."boys listen up I have to go some where today and since Hana won't be back for two more days I decided to get a babysitter" said Tsume then she counted down from five in her head to see what happen . "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY HOW CAN LET SOME STRANGER COME IN OUR HOUSE WHY NOT GET SOME OTHER INUZUKA " said naruto even though it kinda shocked Tsume considering kiba always the first to news like this , but then again kiba was knocked out when she looked outside . "First they have life outside the compound too you know , second the person I got is not a stranger he's a ol- " Tsume was cut off this time by kiba not realizing he woke up . "WHAT IT A **HE** WHAT ELSE HAVEN'T TOLD US WHAT NEXT YOU TO WILL START DAT-" kiba never got to finish because he was hit upside his head by naruto and their mother . "SHUT UP TOU IDIOT WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT " yelled naruto . Then doorbell rang and Tsume went to go get it ._

 _"Alright bro we need to show this mind distribution loser who boss " whispered naruto so his mother wouldn't hear him and kiba's plan . " YEAH WE'LL SHO- " as you probably guess it kibe never finish because he was interrupted by a hit to the stomach by naruto ( what are the odds huh ) . "Shut up you idiot you forgot if mom hear us we're dead so keep quiet" said naruto " stop doing that" said kiba "stop acting like an idiot " respond naruto . "Boy come meet " said Tsume from the living room . "Remember kiba act good around mom and totally bad ass around inobitchy hahaha " said naruto " yeah totally we'll show that bastard who's boss hehehe " responded kiba ._

 _While in the living room the boys saw a man with long dark blond hair , with greenish blue eyes , wearing the normal konoha jonin outfit . "Hey Im naruto inuzuka it is a pleasure to meet you sir " naruto in a sweet tone " and I'm kiba inuzuka it is an honor to meet you mr .yamanaka " said kiba in a mannered tone . 'What are these boys up to' thought Tsume feeling curious what they might do while she gone . "Oh well ain't you guys well mannered Tsume I thought you said they were bad ass kid " said the man "yeah yeah anyway see you when I get back and behave ." As said Tsume left and kiba and naruto went to their room to discuss their plan ._

 _"Aright what do we do first naruto " asked kiba "easy we give him taste of our evilness mhaaaahaaaahaaa" said naruto as he began laughing evilly followed by kiba as the two brothers laughed in evilness joy . But what they didn't know was a certain blond [no not naruto] was listen to the whole conversation . 'Soo they think they can give me hell huh well see who get hell hehehe ' thought inoichi as he went back downstairs ._

 _As inoichi was downstairs reading one of the book from the bookshelf . Suddenly he heard "WIND STYLE:WIND ARROW " out of no where an arrow made of wind chakra came from the kitchen trying to hit him . Inoichi dodges and another attack is called " WIND STYLE : GRAVITY PUSH " out came a circle of wind , inoichi smile but out of no where the wind circle explode pushing inoichi into a wall feeling like his body ways a ton after he is pushed back . "Ha how you like my new attack inobitchy hahaha " naruto voice could be heard coming out the kitchen " I figured you two would be up to this but I don't have time to play boys " said inoichi going through some hands signs saying " MIND DISTURBANCE JUTSU" as said inoichi sent chakra into naruto's nervous system putting him under his well . He made naruto punch kiba dead in the face with all his might "hey what the hell man I thought we were on teams " whined kiba as he rubbed his badly bruises cheek and wiped blood from his mouth . "I can control my body what going why can I CONTROL MY BODY KIBA HELP " cried naruto as he started to freak out at what was happening to him . Kiba how ever was really nervous since he trained with naruto a lot he knew how strong naruto can be , when he's holding back he tied with kiba , but when going all out he on parr with a high level genin or regular chuunin level ninja , and if he wants to kill he just dont know but it's pretty scary . Since when kiba holding back he on parr with naruto , when he's going all out he parred with a genin or low level chuunin , with the will to kill he's on parr with a high level chuunin , so yeah naruto is quite strong that what make him so nervous . "What wrong kiba can't fight your brother are you scared I thought you was the oldest and the 'strongest' " said inoichi trying to trick them and a course it worked . Kiba got jealous of how he was the oldest but weaker than his little brother so he went on a rampage trying to defeat naruto , so they went at it with the instinct to hurt each other **badly hurt** each other . After a while of watching the boys fight inoichi got bored so he put them under a genjutsu which scares the light out of them , no literally they both fainted after the genjutsu was over ._

 _After ten minutes the boys finally woke up and was very frighten at what had happen . "So you boys are finally up good now get downstairs and clean up the mess up you made ." Inoichi said with some killer instincts . "Yes sir hai " both boys said as they rush down stairs to clean up ._

 _After twenty-five minute past the boys was done cleaning and heard the door open . "Mommy your home thank god " said naruto said tears rolling down his cheeks rush to his mother hugging her as tight as he can . "Was I gone that long wow how was my little boy " said Tsume surpised at the sudden hug attack from naruto. "Mom you should have been here mr. Yamanaka was doing bad things to use us ." Kiba said as he to hugged his mother . "If you want to know the 'truth' these two little brats attacked me when you were gone so I put them under a genjutsu to scared them ." Inoichi said rubbing his sore shoulder blade . "Oh really so you two decided to act up when I was gone huh while that j_ _ust mean no ice cream for dessert ." Tsume said releasing herself their grips and walking away . "WAIT WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN ICE CREAM . MOM THAT SO UNFAIR HE STARTED ." Said the boys as the continued to whine about getting ice cream ._

 _ **FLASH BACK ENDED**_

* * *

"Good oh this is my daughter , she was wondering if she could play with you guys" said inoichi as a girl about the same age as them came from behind inoichi . She had light blond hair and greenish blue eyes . "Um hey Im kiba inuzuka and this is my little brother naruto inuzuka ." Said kiba pointing to naruto who grunt at the term _little_ yeah kiba was a month older than him but no biggie . "Im shikamaru nara nice to meet you" lazily said shikamaru . "Im (munch) choji (munch) akimichi (munch) nice to meet (munch) ya ." Choji said munch on his chips . "Hi I'm ino yamanaka please to meet you " said ino . "Come on enough with the introduction time to play " said naruto as they ran along to play only to see another little girl playing on the play ground . She had midnight blue hair and pearl color eyes which meant she was probably a hyuuga . "Who that" said naruto as he tried to hide a blush . ' _Why am I blushing … yeah she pretty … wait what am I saying … I mean yeah her eyes ar- no what the hell am I saying … okay get it together naruto just go over and say hi_ ' thought naruto as he moved closer to the little girl saying " um hey Im naruto inuzuka what's your name ." The girl turned around to see the boy named Naruto . "Um h-hi I'm h-hinata hyuuga nice to meet you w-wanna play with me ." said the hyuuga girl as she looked away blushing . ' _Why do I feel strange around this boy … he is kinda cute … did I just say that … wait why did I say that …calm down hinata just be calm '_ with that thought hinata look back at naruto who was smiling at her . "Um I would like to play can my friends join if it's okay " nervously said naruto "sure the more the better" nervously said hinata . "Hey guys come over here I just met a new friend her name is hinata hyuuga " said naruto pointing in the direction the hyuuga heiress was in . "Did you say hinata hyuuga" said shikamaru "yeah why what's is something wrong " asked naruto a little confused " hinata hyuuga is the heiress of the main house in the hyuuga clan one of the most powerful clans in konoha ." Ino said "I know that so what does that have to do with us playing and being friends with her " said naruto . "Fair point let's go" lazily said shikamaru .

"Hey these are my friends " said naruto as they all sat down in one circle . "Hey I'm hinata nice to meet you. " said the hyuuga girl . "Im ino yamanaka please to meet you too" , "Im shikamaru nara " , "Im kiba inuzuka naruto bi-" kiba was interrupt by you guess it naruto "I swear if you say big brother I will murder you " said a very annoyed naruto . _**"Big** **brother**_ nice to meet you" said kiba with a smirk on his face which made naruto send akihiro to attack him , while kiba sent akamaru to attack him . "Anyway I'm choji akimichi nice to meet you " said choji . After the introductions (and stoping the Inuzuka brothers from killing each other) they all went to go play .

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS HOPED YOU ENJOYED AND I DECIDED TO GIVE NARUTO THE GRAVITY PUSH SINCE HIS NATURAL ELEMENT IS WIND SO YEAH NEXT CHAPTER IS ALSO A TIME SKIP .OH YEAH THE WINNING ABILITIES WERE GRAVITY PUSH AND INFERNO STYLE . NARUTO WON'T GET INFERNO STYLE UNTIL HE ACTIVATES HIS KEKKEI GENKAI SINCE HIS KEKKEI GENKAI IS -WOAH ALMOST SPOILED IT FOR YA ANYWAY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BYE**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:Dont own naruto**_

 _ **ENJOY**_

Naruto Inuzuka chp 4: The Academy

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' ringed a loud alarm clock as naruto tried to find the snooze button . "Argh shut up you stupid thing" said naruto as he hit the clock harder than he meant . Naruto got out bed feeling sluggish "huh what time is it " naruto looked at his clock which read 7:30 am " oh it's only 7:30 … wait a minute " naruto looked at his calender to read a spot which read ' FIRST DAY AT THE NINJA ACADEMY SWEET ' . Naruto sat ther think to himself still half asleep until it finally hit him . "Crap I'm going to be late to my first day at the academy dammit why didn't nobody wake me up" naruto said as he rush to the bathroom take a quick shower and brush his teeth .

When naruto was done he put on his clothes which was a black hoodie vest with a mesh net shirt underneath , dark gray ninja pants , black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back , and blue shinobi sandals . "I should get hurry " he said as he grabbed his ninja gear and left his room . What he saw next wasn't pleasant .

* * *

 ** _~with kiba two half hour before naruto woke up~_**

"Man I slept like a log" said kiba as he stretched . "Huh it's 5 o'clock I should probably wake naruto … or he could always get up on his own " saying the last part evilly he got up to take a shower . After the shower kiba throw on his clothes which was gray hoodie ( no not the one from show) , black ninja pants , and blue ninja sandals .

"I should make some breakfast yup breakfast haha" kiba said as he laughed his way to the kitchen for some breakfast . Thinking at what he just did . ( _If you haven't figured it out you'll see_ ).

 _ **~30mins** **later~**_

Kiba was downstairs in the kitchen cleaning up his mess when he suddenly heard someone yell "CRAP IM GOING TO LATE MOM GOING TO KILL ME !" Kiba laughed to himself before making his way back upstairs to humor himself more . "Man it just too easy some time hahaha" he said to himself as he waited for his little brother to get ready .

Kiba decide to wait outside naruto room so he can really piss his brother off . As kiba waited he could hear his brother's curses at what he _think_ was happening . ' _oh man I can't wait to see the look on his face he is going to be hahahahahaha piss . While payback a bitch '_ thought kiba as he heard footsteps coming towards to door .

As naruto open the door he saw kiba standing there with a big smirk on his face . "What's with the smirk kiba if we don't hurry we're going to be late to the academy come on . " said naruto as he was about to run down the steps he could tell his brother didn't move then he look at the downstairs clock which read 5:47 am . He could hear kiba laughing his ass off up the steps than it hit . ' _That bastard mess with my alarm clock … **he's** **a** **dead man**_ ' he thought as he turned to see kiba still laughing . "Oh man hahaha man you should've seen your face hahaha priceless hahah-woah" kiba was interrupted by a quick right hook from naruto which he dodged . "Aww is the little baby mad his big brother got his payback " kiba said in a playful baby voice . "Alright you got your payback fine truce " naruto said holding out his hand . Kiba reached for it when he grasp his hand naruto tighten his grip and sent lighting chakra to his hand . Which shock kiba sending him fly back some . It was a little trick he learn from kakashi when he came for his seventh birthday last year .

"The hell I thought you said truces ow ow" kiba said blowing on his hand to cool it down . "Hahah member bro never trust everything you hear for you _enemy_ hahaha "said naruto as he went to the training yard to do a little training before they head out for school . Kiba after he cooled down his hand from the lightning attack he got earlier .

* * *

 _ **~ hour an three minutes later ~**_

"That should be enough for now " said kiba as he and naruto gather their ninja gear to get raedy to go . "Come on akihiro your coming with boy " said naruto as akihiro barked in excitement and jumped in his arms . "You two akamaru I'm not leaving you here by yourself ." Akamaru happily jumped on kiba's head barking in excitement also .

As they was walking out the compound both boys had the same thought about different people . Naruto's thought was ' _I should walk hinata to the academy that be cool '_ kiba's was ' _I wonder if I should walk Ino to the academy '_. Over the past two years these boys been having strong feelings for each of these girls naruto for hinata and kiba for Ino .

"Hey um kiba bro Im gonna see if hinata want to walk to the academy with me , you should probably asked Ino if that's cool" said naruto , kiba was the only one he told about him liking hinata since he already knows of his brother's feelings for Ino. "Um sure cool we can meet outside the academy " said kiba seeing what his blond brother was doing . "Alright see ya " said naruto as ran to the hyuuga compound as fast as he could hoping he could meet up with hinata so they could walk together . Meanwhile kiba makes his way to the yamanaka compound .

* * *

 ** _~hyuuga compound~_**

At the hyuuga compound hinata was on her way out the door of her house saying her goodbyes to her family . "Bye mother , father , and hanabi " she said as she walked out the door making her way out the compound until one of the gate guards walk up to her . "Lady hinata naruto is here for you" said the guard . Over the years naruto visited the hyuuga compound to play with hinata . The hyuugas treated naruto as if he was their own which made hinata very happy . "Oh , thank you jiro" said hinata the guard jiro bowed as hinata made her way to the front gates .

As naruto waited outside the compound he could smell hinata nearby which made him smile to himself . "Hey naruto what brings you here " said a familiar voice . Naruto turned around to see hinata standing in the gateway . "You know just being me minding my own business how about you what brings you to this outside world " said naruto trying to be playful which worked and made hinata laugh . "Is that all you wanted " said hinata "actually I was wondering do you want to walk to the academy with me" said naruto . "S-sure why not " she responded hiding a blush by looking away from him. Ever since she meet naruto she had developed a crush on him . "Cool let's go then" he said as they walked side-by-side together to the academy .

* * *

 ** _~yamanaka compound~_**

"Bye mom bye dad see you when I get home" said Ino as she made her way out the house . When Ino reached the front gates she was surprised to see kiba there waiting . "Hey kiba what are you doing here" she said making kiba jump in surprise even though he could smell her coming a couple of feet away . "Hey Ino I was wondering if you wanted to walk to the academy with me" said kiba . "O-okay why not " said Ino hiding a blush , same as hinata over the years Ino had developed a crush on kiba , but she convince herself that she _love_ sasuke uchiha . "Great let's go" kiba said as they made their way to the academy .

As they walked they manage to bump into naruto and hinata on the way . "Hey hinata how are things" said Ino as they continue to walk "Fine how about you" replied hinata "Good I so excited to joined the academy so we can become real ninjas what about you guys " said Ino . "I just joined so when I become a ninja I can pound the living day lights out of our enemies right aki " said naruto as akihiro barked in agreement . "Yup beating up the bad guys is just all too it right akamaru " added kiba as akamaru also barked . "You guys really think the only thing to being a ninja is beating up people" said both girls "a course not we just like beating up people" said the boys making the girls sweat drop .

* * *

 _ **~At the academy~**_

As they walked and talked not realising they were already in front of the academy . They made their way inside still talking , when they walked into their classroom they could see kid talking and notice that the sensei didn't arrive yet . "Hey hinata want to meet my friend sakura she really nice " said Ino as she practically pulled hinata to where sakura was. Sakura was a pink haired girl who was a little shy at first but once you get to know her she is a good friend .

"Hey sakura this is my friend hinata she a really nice person" said Ino as she took a seat next to her . "Hi I'm sakura haruno nice to meet you " said the pink haired girl "nice too meet you too I'm hinata hyuuga" and just like that the three girls started talking as if they're was friends since forever .

~Back to the boys~

"There go shikamaru and choji over there come on " said kiba as they made there way over there . While making there way over to were shikamaru was they pass a raven haired boy who looked a naruto with his onxy eyes and naruto returned the look after a few seconds the raven hair boy looked away .

"Sup doggie boys " said shikamaru "sup lazy ass " replied kiba . Shikamaru saw naruto was deep in thought about something and decide to ask "Naruto what's up you okay" . "Um who that weird dude over there " said naruto pointing in the direction the raven hair boy was . "That's sasuke uchiha" said shikamaru "I thought all the uchihas was wiped out in that crazy uchiha incident " said naruto . "No I was still left alive" said an unfamiliar voice the boys turned to see the raven haired boy looking at them with annoyance . "Oh now I remember well I'm naruto inuzuka nice to meet ya " said naruto as he held out his hand . Sasuke slapped is hand out the way making naruto a little irritated "hey what your problem man" naruto said . "Your my problem dobe" said sasuke in a calm irritated voice "what did you call me punk"said naruto making sasuke even more mad . "Watch what you say to an uchiha or I'll make you regret what you said" sasuke said . "What you going do use your impressive sharingan on me punk I ain't scare of you , you damn emo" said naruto .

At this point sasuke was ready to show this punk who he's messing with . Right when sasuke was about to get ready to punch naruto there was a loud puff in the classroom . Everyone turned their attention to it to see a man with brown hair in a pony tail , a large scar across the bridge of his nose , and wearing the normal konoha shinobi outfit .

"Hello everyone I am Iruka Umino but for now on you will call me iruka-sensei "said the man . There also was a man with light blue hair , wearing the normal konoha shinobi outfit . "And Im mizuki you may address me as mizuki-sensei " boredly said the blue hair man . "Now everyone find a seat " said iruka . Everyone found their seats to begin , but the last to find their seats were naruto and sasuke who glared at each other before finding their seat .

"Okay now how about introducing yourself and saying one thing you like and dislike " said Iruka everyone went until it was shikamaru turn . "Argh such Troublesome my name shikamaru nara I like cloud watching and dislike noise " next was Ino " my name Ino yamanaka I like flowers and I dislike bullies" after her went choji . "My name is choji akimichi (munch) I like bbq chips and dislike bullies also " he said munching on his chips . "My name sakura haruno I like to read I dislike mean people " said sakura as hinata went next "um my name is hinata hyuuga I like cinnamon rolls I dislike bullies" she said remembering the time naruto saved her from those bullies when they were younger .

"I'm kiba inuzuka I like training I dislike cats" said kiba "yeah cause what dog doesn't need training" said sasuke making some people in the class laugh . Kiba just glared and ignored the comment "I shino aburame I like bugs and dislike people who disrespect bugs " said the boy sitting next to kiba . "My name is sasuke uchiha what I like is none of your business what I dislike is annoying dog boys " the uchiha said giving naruto a quick glare . Last but not least was naruto "my name is naruto inuzuka I like playing with akihiro my pup I dislike emo cowardly bastards" said naruto looking in sasuke direction saying the last part . Seeing it mad the uchiha mad made naruto smirked some of sasuke fan girls expect Ino who saw the argument between the two earlier knew who he was talking about glaring at him .

"Now that we got that out of the way let's get started" said iruka as they begun class .

As the day went on naruto and sasuke never stop glaring at each other . ' _I don't know who that bitch think he is but he got another thing coming if he think I'm going to_ _bow down to him like his stupid fan girls of his '_ thought naruto as they continue to learn about what it mean to be a ninja . "Naruto can you anwser my question " said iruka see naruto spacing out . "Um wait what was the question again " said naruto he was too deep in thought to pay attention in class . "You would have known if you were paying attention sakura repeat the question and shikamaru WAKE UP " said iruka making shikamaru sit up from his laying position . "Hai iruka-sensei the question was what is chakra " said sakura "oh that I know that chakra is the spiritual energy that's in our body have we mold it using hand seals right sensei " said naruto hoping he was right . Iruka was surprised that he got the answer half right " your right but that's not the full answer you see chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy inside us mostly you find more chakra in people who come from clans or are ninjas , your right about molding the chakra use hand seals that's what give use the ability to do jutsu . We also use elemental chakra to add elements to jutsus ." Said iruka after a few minutes the bell ringed "alright students lunch/recess time " said mizuki as the students left out the class and into the school yard .

* * *

 _ **~In the school yard~**_

As everyone played naruto and his friends sat back to eat their lunch . "Hey shikamaru can I have your apple I'll trade you my orange" said naruto as him and shikamaru switch fruits . While they were eating naruto smell something strange then he remembered the scent from class . "What do you want emo" said naruto not bother to look in his direction "how did you know I was there" asked sasuke "I know your scent from when we was in the class room smell like expired cologne any way you didn't answer my question why are you here" asked once more naruto eating at his sandwich giving akihiro a piece of the meat . Out of nowhere sasuke knocks the sandwich out of naruto hand making him freeze in pure anger . "What the hell you pro-" said kiba but was interrupted by naruto who put his arm in front of kiba " you are going to regret disrespecting the uchiha na-" sasuke never got to finish because he was hit square in the face by naruto who was beyond pissed . "Let's dance bitch" was the last naruto ever said before he punch sasuke again in the face making his lip bleed .

As the fight continued kids started to watch the two boys go at it . Sasuke throws a left jab but naruto ducks and punch sasuke in the ribs as hard as he could . Sasuke jumps back to gain some distance but naruto was too fast for him so sasuke go through some hands signs saying "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU" sasuke take a deep breath before exhaling fire chakra creating a fireball sendind it to naruto . Naruto see the fireball and dodge it holding out his hand saying" I'll show a real jutsu " in naruto right hand chakra starts forming into a circular shape after the chakra circle was formed lightning started to form around it . "I call this lightning rasengan you are the fourth person I tried it on so enjoy the honored of being able to see my second most powerful jutsu " naruto ran straight for sasuke at inhuman speed hitting him in the stomach with the attack . Sasuke was flew back a few feet crashing into the fence leaving a huge dent . Sasuke coughed up a lot of blood before he struggled to get up . ' _how can I be losing I haven't even land a single punch on him yet I'm getting my ass beat by this low life me an uchiha how can that be if I can't defeat him then how am I to finally get my revenge on that bastard who murder my clan'_ thought sasuke as he tried to ax kick naruto but naruto moved out the way and kicked sasuke in the side breaking some ribs . "Yield you clearly lose " said naruto as he punch sasuke in the face sending him flying once again .

"Enough you two break it up" said iruka as he made his way through the crowd . When he made it to the front he could see sasuke with blood dripping from his head down to his chin . "ENOUGH BREAK IT UP" said iruka using chakra to louder his voice ." Naruto walked away feeling indifferent of what just happened but as he made his way back sasuke took out a kunai and ran straight for naruto . As he approach naruto swiftly turned so he won't be stabbed and hit sasuke on the back of his neck knocking him out . There was absolute silent as naruto walked back to where he was sitting continuing to eat his lunch .

"He killed sasuke " said one of the fan girls than out of no where the girls beside Ino because she was friends with naruto started calling him names and saying he cheated and at that point naruto had it . "How " said naruto making everyone confuse "You all saw the fight so how I cheat see you girls are so blinded with your so call "love" for sasuke that you think he's unbeatable even after you saw the whole damn fight . I swear you girls are pathetic your fan girling is going to get you kill if you think you can act like that in the ninja world . You think sasuke going save you when your in a death situation ." Said naruto looking at all the fan girls who were now in shock "hehehe no he barely even look at you guys and treat you like dirt but all you do is 'oh sasuke ' this 'oh sasuke' that then when someone got a nerve to stand up to that idiot you get all mad like your going to kill but all you really can do is just say things about people thinking it's hurting them cause you got nothing better to do with your lives . All that shows is your weak and useless in the ninja world . One more thing SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT SASUKE YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE HIM YOU JUST SAY IT CAUSE HE FROM A STRONG CLAN THAT NOT EVEN A CLAN ANYMORE man I swear you girl are … what that word you use shikamaru oh right troublesome" with that said naruto left to head back into the academy leaving every fan girl frozen in shock .

* * *

 _ **~three weeks later~**_

Over the past three weeks naruto had been getting a little more attention from the fan girls than he wanted . Now some still was sasuke''s fan girls but most ended up turning into a naruto fan girl which of course pissed sasuke and _hinata_ off . "Hey guys " said naruto as he caught up to his friends trying to ignore the fan girls following him . "Wow naruto you became quiet the cutie over the pass three weeks " said Ino teasing him about the fan girls . "W-what are you talking about hehehe" said naruto blushing at the comment . "If we didn't know any better we say you're quiet the playboy " teased hinata seeing how naruto face became even redder . "Hinata not you too look what guys did you turn an innocent girl into a-a-a teaser don't worry I got just the cure" said naruto as he grab hinata and started tickling her saying " teaser be gone teaser be gone " hinata was laughing trying to stop naruto from tickle her "okay hahahaha okay hahahahaha it's gone naruto hahahaha stop hehehe" said hinata as she tried to stop her laughter .

As they made way in the class room they see everyone turn to look at naruto . Some with respect others were glares that naruto just ignore . "So lazy what your mom say about us coming over to play video games " asked naruto sitting next to hinata which was right in front of shikamaru and choji . "She said it cool as long we don't too much of a mess you remember last time what happen" said shikamaru after saying that shivers went down the boys back " your mom is as scary as our when she angry " said kiba "try living with her" add shikamaru .

"Good morning class today we focus on taijutsu training to see where everyone stand okay" said iruka as he led everyone to the training ground .

"Alright first we'll be having sparring matches to test your strength and strategic " said iruka hearing this made sasuke and naruto happy . Ever since the fight sasuke had been training to his limits to become stronger , naruto he did the exact same thing but he usually do things like this . "Okay first match is Choji Akimichi vs. Shikamaru Nara " said mizuki " uh sensei mizuki I-I can't fight shikamaru he's my friend so I give up " said choji "fine next is sakura haruno vs hinata hyuuga . (We already know who's the winner so I'm just going to skip it) "The winner is hinata hyuuga by default/KO" said mizuki as iruka took sakura to the nurse . "Alright next sasuke uchiha vs naruto inuzuka" boredly said mizuki .

Naruto and sasuke walked into the fighting ring (not the one in boxings and wrestling) "huh it's like you just like getting your ass kicked huh uchiha-teme" said naruto teasing sasuke trying to make him mad . Unfortunately it worked "I'll make regret those word dog boy" sasuke charged at naruto before iruka could even say start .

Naruto dodged a series of punches from sasuke as soon as sasuke throws a left jab to the face naruto duck which made sasuke smile as he brung up his right knee to hit naruto in the face . Naruto blocked the knee and jumped back to gain distance . Then naruto charged up some of his chakra to his body to make him more faster . What naruto didn't know was he was also sending chakra to his eyes making his vision look different .

Instead of seeing colors he saw black and white , what made him confused was that he could see sasuke chakra and how it move . Naruto saw how his chakra shifted but for some reason he knew he was doing a fireball jutsu . Naruto did the hands signs for the jutsu not knowing what he was doing before sasuke could finish . "FIRE STYLE:FIRE BALL JUTSU" naruto sent a huge fireball toward sasuke . What he did left sasuke froze shock at how he did it . ' _how the hell he knew I was going to do the fireball jutsu HOW THE HELL DO HE KNOW THE FIREBALL JUTSU , WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON'_ sasuke was brought out of his thought when he could feel the heat of the fireball closing in . Sasuke quickly dodges only to get kicked in the side cracking a few ribs by naruto . Sasuke coughed up blood before gaining some distance between himself and naruto .

Naruto goes through some hands signs saying "FOUR LEGGED JUTSU" naruto bend down on all four taking on a more canine like appearance . Than he toss a soldier pill to akihiro which he eat making his blue eyes go blood red and the white parts of his fur go blood red . "Ready boy " said naruto as akihiro barked "MAN BEAST CLONE" akihiro turns into a complete clone of naruto then naruto lastly says "DUAL PIERCING FANG" naruto and akihiro began doing a spin attack aimed for sasuke . Sasuke tried to dodge akihiro but get hit in the chest by naruto sending him flying out the ring unconscious . Akihiro and naruto turn back to normal standing in the ring "that's how you do it gimme paw boy" akihiro jumps up to hit his paw onto naruto hand landing into his arms .

"winner naruto inuzuka" said mizuki saying naruto name with venom in it . All of naruto's fan girls including hinata and Ino even though they're not a fan girls of naruto but friends . The only ones silent was what was left of sasuke fan girls (including sakura) . When naruto turned around everyone went silent with a shocked expression.

"What is their something on my face " asked naruto curious at what was going on . "N-naruto y-your eyes they've changed" said kiba as he moved closer to naruto so did iruka trying to investigate at what was wrong . Then he saw it naruto eyes was different . Instead of his deep blue slit eyes they were now a dark purple with(okay it really hard to explain so just picture kakashi mangekyou sharingan but purple I decide on this design because I think it look cool) .

"Mizuki can you take everyone back inside I'm going to take naruto to the hokage office" said iruka as he grab naruto by the shoulder and shunshin to the hokage tower .

Since mizuki had his back to class they couldn't see the look of hatred on mizuki face . ' _Damn you Iruka you think your better me I bet , and that stupid demon brat keeps getting stronger I have to end him quickly and get that master scroll for lord orichimaru quick or he'll have my head , but I know how to kill two birds with one stone hahahaha and if that damn iruka gets in the way I'll make sure to end him'_ thought mizuki as he put on his normal bored face and faced the kid . "Alright everyone back inside we'll continue when iruka gets back" .

"You think naruto will be okay "said hinata to Ino . "I don't know maybe kiba I didn't know your clan had a doujutsu" said Ino "I don't think we do I'll asked my mom when I get back home …wait a minute" said kiba . "What is it kiba" said hinata and Ino "I NEVER GOT TO FIGHT THAT SO UNFAIR" said kiba as he continued to go on about how he wanted to fight . "Is he serious" the girls said in unison .

* * *

 _ **~At the hokage tower~**_

The hokage was in his room dealing with kages greatest enemy ever …paperwork . "Ugh damn minato how can you leave all this damn paperwork behind now I have to do it _again "_ the sarutobi was interrupted by a knock at the door . "Come in" he said as the door open to reveal naruto and iruka .

"Ah naruto what did you do this time" said sarutobi messing with naruto "aw you know old man beating up people who cross me like the uchiha wimp" sarutobi was shocked at what naruto just said "You defeated sasuke uchiha" sarutobi asked shocked . "Twice actually he not even a challenge" naruto was about to go on but he heard iruka clear his throat then he remembered why they was there .

"Uh lord hokage we are here because naruto unlocked a new doujutsu of his and I figure you like to know about it" said iruka seeing the hokage cringed a little at what he heard meant he was shocked also . "Really naruto you mind showing me " he said . "Sure old man" said naruto as he charge chakra to his eyes then his eyes started to darken colors to was a dark purple with a three pointed shuriken design .

The hokage was extremely shock he saw minato use the same doujutsu when he was a kid about 14 or 15 . He never knew naruto would awaken it so young . "Hmm so you awaken your kekkei genkai I see " said Sarutobi now amused . "Wait I thought the Inuzuka didn't have a doujutsu" said naruto very confused . "You see naruto you have special blood in you as you can say " said iruka not trying to give off to much detail . "What kind " said naruto starting to feel curious about what they are talking about . "That is classified information so we can't yet tell you " said hokage starting to sounding serious . Naruto caught on to his serious voice and decide to ask no more .

"So um gramps what can you tell me um about you know the doujutsu I've got" asked naruto wonder what cool abilities his doujutsu could do . "Well for starters it's called the yosokugan the prediction eye (thx animelove22)" said sarutobi "it see people charka flow and how it shift and mold to make a jutsu " continued sarutobi "so that why I saw sasuke chakra and how it shift that the reason I knew he was going to do the fireball jutsu , but how did I know the how to do the jutsu" said naruto .

"You don't remember do you naruto" said a totally new voice . Out of nowhere a puff of smoke appeared from the smoke was kakashi himself with a familiar orange book in his hand . "Remember what big brother kakashi " said naruto ever since naruto known kakashi he and kiba calls him 'big brother' kakashi . "When you turned 5 I taught you that jutsu but of course you wouldn't remember you hit your head right after you did it " said kakashi never looking up from his book "hmmm nope don't ring a bell... anyway back to the doujutsu what else can you tell me about it" said naruto anxious to get back on topic . "Well naruto did you know that you have a element kekkei genkai that come with your doujutsu " said kakashi still reading his book knowing about the kekkei genkai since minato was his sensei . "Really cool what kind of element fire , water , …WIND !" Naruto was now getting very excited from what he was hearing . "We don't know and there are many other things we don't know about your doujutsu but one thing is for sure it is stronger than both sharingan and the byakugun separately " said sarutobi

All of a sudden akihiro who came with naruto started barking and growling like there was an intruder . Naruto started sniffing the air and he smelled an all too familiar scent that he didn't like . "Come out sasuke you been caught no sense in hiding anymore " naruto announced as sasuke appeared from a nearby closet in the office . "How did you know it was me " said sasuke in his normal arrogant emotionless voice "you smell that's how " said naruto " why are you even here " he asked . "The better question is how did you get in my closet " said sarutobi " a true ninja never reveal his secrets " said sasuke feeling proud "the reason why I'm here is because I want answers how in the heck is naruto bloodline better than the great uchiha's sharingan" said sasuke feel irritated that naruto had something else better than him " I don't see what so great about the sharingan"said naruto putting both arms behind his head .

"What did you say dog boy mind repeating that" said sasuke now extremely pissed off . "Well I said I don't see what so special about the sharingan it has a fall to almost everything it do " said carelessly naruto "he's right you know " said kakashi still reading his book . "What would you know about the sharingan " said sasuke getting even more mad that people was backing up naruto point . "I know because I have one unlike you who never even used one before yet getting all antsy to prove yourself right with no proof " said kakashi this time looking up from his book to give sasuke a serious look that made chills go down sasuke spine . "Well what proof do you have " said sasuke . "Big bro kashi actually have a sharingan show him kash " said naruto using kakashi nicknames that he don't like . "Naruto what did I say about the nicknames " said kakashi in a serious annoyed voice as he pulled up his headband that coverd his right eye to reveal a sharingan .

Sasuke was now pissed beyond pissed his brother itachi was able to unlock and mastered the sharingan at the age of seven ,he's eight and still don't have the sharingan , now there's a man who's not even an uchiha and have the sharingan. "How did you get that " said sasuke with an irritated voice , kakashi not wanting to explain said "It is none of your business to how I got it just know it was a gift" covering his right eye with his headband .

"Anyway you got your answers so scram emo " said naruto "I'll show that the uchiha and sharingan is the most powerful in the village for a reason you all jus- " sasuke was interrupted by naruto who knocked him out with a hit to the back of the neck . Everyone stared blankly at naruto at what he just did "Naruto why would you do that " said iruka as he picked up the unconscious sasuke "what he wouldn't shut up about his fallen clan and he was making it depressing in here so I knocked him out what's the big deal " said naruto to be honest sasuke was still injured from his battle with naruto . Everyone was so shocked and yet the only ones who was half expecting naruto to do something was kakashi and the Hokage themselves .

"Well that was all we came here to do let's go back it's 3:30 time to go home I bet hinata is pretty worried to " said naruto "oh so naruto went and got him a girlfriend over the years huh" said teasingly kakashi making naruto blush "s-s-she not m-m-my g-g-girlfriend she just a friend t-that all heheh anyway bye" said naruto as he shunshin out of the Hokage office . "When did he learn that " said iruka "that kids full of surprises" said kakashi and sarutobi . As iruka took off . Sarutobi looked at kakashi saying " that remains me why are you here kakashi " kakashi looked up from his book looking at sarutobi "I wanna know about the teams ." Said kakashi in his serious voice .

* * *

 _ **~With sasuke~**_

Sasuke was on his way home pissed at what happened in the Hokage office . "That should be me with the sharingan not that non-uchiha . And why every time I try to get strong that damn naruto always got to be one step ahead of me . DAMN IT" he said to himself as he walked into the uchiha compound ignoring the fans girls that was outside .

Sasuke went straight to the training ground to do some training . "I'll just get stronger until I can finally defeat naruto and you _big brother itachi_ " he saying his brother's name with venom as he started training

* * *

 ** _~With naruto~_**

Naruto was with hinata sitting on what looks to be the hokage monument specifically the fourth head . "Naruto why did you bring us up here " asked hinata with akihiro in her arms . "It's just this place is where I like to just sit and think . No one except my mom who followed me know about this place no even kiba . This is a special place to me I don't know why it's just is . Anyway I wanted you to see it since you're really special to me" said naruto making hinata completely shocked .

"I was wondering do you wanna be my girlfriend" he said saying the last part quietly so hinata couldn't hear it . "Im sorry naruto what was that last part I couldn't really hear you " said hinata breaking for her shock . "Um do you wanna hang out for awhile you know before we head home ." Naruto said as hinata nodded her head and they walked to sit down and watch the clouds .

* * *

 ** _~With Kiba~_**

Kiba and Ino was taking a little walk through the park before they made their way home . "Um Ino there's something I wanted to tell you" said kiba they sat down on a bench somewhere far from the park . "Yes kiba is everything okay " said Ino feeling a little worried . Kiba looked at her with a smile on his face "You know this is where me and naruto first got akamaru and akihiro that's why this place is special to me I come here when I'm feeling down and need to clear my head" he said grabbing hold of Ino's hand making her blush . "Your the only one I ever told about this place . Cause your special to me Ino " said kiba letting go of her hand .

Ino was surprisingly shocked at what he just said all she could do was hug him and whisper in his ear "your special to me too kiba " kiba hugged her back happy that things didn't get awkward between them .

* * *

 _ **~2hrs later ;)~**_

"Thanks for the meal ma" said naruto as he yawned making kiba yawn also . "Man now you got me yawning" said kiba as he yawned once more . Akihiro jumped on naruto's lap and layed down to fall asleep akamaru did the same with kiba . "Guess it's time for you guys to hit the hay huh guys" said hana helping her mom with the dishes . "But we're not tired" whined the boys as they yawned once again . "Sure looks like come on bedtime plus you have school in the morning" said tsume as she hugged both of them goodnight . "Night sis night ma" said naruto grabbing akihiro walking to his room" . "Ahhuhh sleepy time see ya in the morning" said kiba as him and akamaru went left also .

"So whatcha gonna do when they get in ninja teams mom" said hana . "I don't know all I can say is they will be a hell of a lot stronger and harder to contain " said tsume as they went to theirs room to go to sleep .

* * *

 _ **hey guys hoped you enjoyed im sorry it took so long but immma try next time to update faster**_

 _ **Again so sorry for making you wait so long**_

 _ **Oh I wanna give a big thx to animelove22 for helping out with the kekkei genkai name so yeah thank you very much**_

 _ **SEE YA**_


End file.
